El gran premio de Navidad
by Maria Jor
Summary: ¿Te imaginas que pudieras tener a tu artista favorito toda una noche para ti? ¿Y que le puedas pedir cualquier cosa? Bueno eso sucederá el mismo día de navidad…


Este es un OS para el concurso de Navidad del grupo: Rebeldes Chicas Kou 100% Autenticas y Únicas.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si esta loca historia.

...

* * *

El gran premio de Navidad

...

 _-Bienvenidos al programa de hoy, como ya saben en estas épocas siempre les contamos alguna que otra historia de navidad así que a continuación les relataré algo que sucedió no hace mucho aquí en la mismísima ciudad de Tokio en vísperas navideñas- así dio comienzo la programación._

 _-El frio como era de esperarse ya se hacía sentir, los arboles con…-otra voz interrumpió._

 _-¿Qué haces? Yo contaré la historia- le reclamó el locutor a su asistente que se encontraba sentada a su lado._

 _-Bueno quería ponerle más emoción tu eres muy seco, yo le agrego el toque femenino al relato-_

 _-¿En serio?- éste la miró entrecerrando los ojos._

 _-Sí- le respondió con un aire triunfal._

 _-Bueno pero no te metas mucho, es mi historia-_

 _-Está bien, solo acotaré donde vea que faltan detalles o resulte necesario-_

 _-¡Ay contigo! Vale-y le dio el pie para que siguiera a lo que ella continuó._

 _-El frio como era de esperarse ya se hacía sentir, los arboles con sus ramas secas y congeladas se movían al compas del viento, pero todo aquello que cualquiera vería como algo frio y sin color, yo lo veo como algo maravilloso, el invierno que hermosa estación del año, ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa para luego tomarlo de la mano acariciándosela por unos instantes- Para mí sí- y juntos se quedaron compenetrados el uno con el otro- Bueno ¿en qué me había quedado? -Preguntó volviendo en sí- Ah sí- continuó tomando unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, estos tenían unas anotaciones a los márgenes._

 _\- En lo gris, sin vida y color que en verdad no lo es, no es tan así como aparenta; cada estación tiene lo suyo y esta sobre todo no le podemos quitar su merito. Cuando se aproxima la navidad vienen muchas cosas junto a ella: colores y luces por doquier, adornos de todas la variedades y diseños inimaginables posibles, los mismos arboles decorados les dan ese brillo que parecía que el frio les había arrebatado, los hogares, los negocios, hasta las calles y las farolas demuestran el espíritu navideño. Podemos decir que en navidad hay magia en el aire… y esta se siente…-culminó su párrafo mandándole un beso hacia el aire, a lo que este respondió de la misma manera._

 _-Volvamos a nuestra historia del día- índico retomando la misma todo ruborizado._

Todo comenzó en un bello barrio de la ciudad. Ese día hacían unos 5º afuera pero dentro de su habitación una jovencita se encantaraba recostada en su cama mirando unas historietas, muy cómoda y calentita al resguardo del frio invierno, cuando de pronto escuchó una canción que sonó en la radio, una muy popular, que la hizo tararear.

-Search for your love… lalalalala…. Search for your love…lalala…-

-Eso fue "Search for your love" ¡The Three Lights!- se oyó la voz de un hombre que intentaba hacer su programa radial pero de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de las fans que exclamaban por sus ídolos.

-¡Seiya!-

-¡Yaten!-

-¡Taiki!-

-¡Te amo!-

-¡Los amamos!-

-¡Muy bien chicas, denle la bienvenida a The Three Lights!-

El público rompió en aplausos y gritos que ya ni se escuchaba lo que decía el pobre conductor de la radio.

El intrépido moreno fue el primero en tomar el micro y saludar a sus fans.

 _-¿Intrépido?-este la cuestionó además del porque se había metido en su relato._

 _-Suena más interesante, ¿no crees?-_

 _-¿De quién es la historia, mía o tuya?-_

 _-Está bien, está bien, te dejare contarla yo solo te observare en silencio- le respondió haciendo pucheros._

 _-No me hagas esa carita- le suplicó tomándole el mentón- Puedes acotar cuando quieras-_

 _-Gracias- y su rostro volvió a brillar._

 _-Bueno ¿seguimos?-_

 _-¡Si, sigamos!-_

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?- preguntó el pelo negro a todas las presentes. Las jovencitas no paraban de gritar una tras otra. Seiya le pasó el mando a Taiki que saludó diciendo:

-¡Bienvenidas! ¡Gracias a todas por acompañarnos!-

Las fans seguían chillando sin parar, hasta que le pasaron el turno al pequeño y malhumorado de Yaten Kou. Este levantó levemente la vista casi de reojo, las observó y solo exclamó una palabra:

-Hola-

Y sus fans se volvieron eufóricas, lo amaban, nadie que no sea fan entendería que le veían a ese cascarrabias, pero bueno, lo amaban. En si los amaban a los tres, porque cada uno tenía lo suyo y cada fan lo sabía y harían lo que fuera por ellos.

 _-¿Cada uno tiene lo suyo?- otra vez ella lo había interrumpido con sus ocurrencias._

 _-No te pongas celoso, sigamos con la historia-_

 _-Bueno bueno, déjenme hablar ahora… -_

-¡Calma!- Les gritó el conductor a las jovencitas para que se tranquilizaran- Les tengo una sorpresa- pronunció pero no pudo continuar con su comunicado, estas se habían vuelto locas.

El hermano menor de los Kou se levantó de su asiento y exclamó muy enfadado:

-Si no nos van a escuchar nos vamos-

-Yaten cálmate, regresa aquí- le ordenó su hermano mayor.

A todo esto todas las chicas se habían quedaron en un silencio absoluto, como si el menor hubiera dado una orden la cual debían seguir a raja tabla.

-Muy bien así nos gusta que sean de obedientes – exclamó a modo de chascarrillo el hermano del medio dándole pie al conductor para que siguiera con su programa.

-¡Si! Muy bien, les decía que les tenemos una sorpresa, como sabrán se acerca navidad y que mejor regalo que uno de estos chicos, ¿Qué les parece chichas?-

-¿Qué?- eso ultimó la desconcentró a la rubia.

En la radio solo se escuchaban los gritos de euforia de las jovencitas y Serena trataba de entender que sucedía. En cuestión de segundos sonó su teléfono.

-Ring, ring-

-¿Si? Diga-enseguida se cubrió los oídos, un grito ensordecedor del otro lado de la línea le estaba matando los tímpanos.

-Mina por el amor de dios cálmate, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Lo estas escuchando verdad? Dime que lo estas escuchando…-

-¿A qué? ¿La radio?-

-¿Cómo a qué? ¡Serena!-

La rubia de odangos se quedó un segundo pensativa pero su amiga nuevamente la hizo volver.

-¡The three Lights Serena! ¡The three Lights ! volvieron a la ciudad luego de su gira mundial ¿y viste lo del premio?-

-¿Qué premio?-

-¡Serena!-

-Es que no se lograba escuchar nada, ni ahora, solo se escuchan los gritos-

-¡Es que es en vivo Serena! ¿Cómo no nos enteramos y los esperábamos afuera de la emisora…-

Sin dejarle que su amiga le respondiera ya había armado el plan.

-…¿Como que no? sino es tan tarde aun, ¡apróntate que te paso a buscar en 10 minutos!- culminó la frase y colgó dejando a la rubia boquiabierta.

-Esta Mina no cambia mas- se dijo para si entre risas volviéndole a prestar atención al programa radial.

-Así que chicos, cuenten como deben hacer las niñas que quieran participar del sorteo de navidad y en qué consiste-

-Bueno se trata de una loca idea de mi queridísimo hermanito Yaten…-

-¿De Yaten?- indagó el conductor mirando hacia el peli plateado completamente asombrado.

Este los miró suspirando y exclamó.

-No fue mi idea, yo dije que lo único que faltaba era que seamos sus regalos de navidad y como siempre estos dos interpretaron lo que quisieron-enfadado se cruzó de brazos.

-Si fue muy cómico, el dijo eso y enseguida se nos ocurrió a ambos aprovechar que volvíamos a Tokio y que mejor manera que hacer un sorteo en el cual el premio fuera que cada uno de nosotros pasara la navidad con una de nuestras fans y…-

El público volvió a romper en gritos desesperadamente.

-Chicas, chicas, por favor, ¿Quieren participar y llevarse a uno de ellos en navidad o no?-

-¡Siiii!- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Que tonto, ¿Quién querría pasar navidad con uno de ellos?- dijo ruborizada mientras buscaba su celular.

-¿Dónde está? Si recién lo tenía acá sobre la cama-

Comenzó a revolver toda la habitación, debajo de la cama, sobre la misma, dentro de las zapatillas… hasta que nuevamente sonó y por fin lo encontró entre las frazadas y atendió, como era de esperarse era su amiga Mina.

-Estoy afuera vamos que esta helando-

-Ahí voy, espera que me ponga un abrigo- tomó un saco largo y unas botas con corderito, de esas bien abrigadas ya que hacía mucho frio afuera.

Al abrirle la puerta su amiga la observó impresionada.

-¿Así vas a ir?-

-¿Qué tengo?- dijo mirándose lo que llevaba puesto.

Debajo del saco quedaba descubierto por unos pocos centímetros su pijama de conejitos rosas.

-¿Esto? Pero nadie sabe que es mi pijama, vamos ¿no estabas apurada?-

-Cierto, vamos- y ambas marcharon rumbo a la radio.

Fuera de la misma se encontraban un sinfín de mujeres alborotadas gritando los nombres de los chicos. Al llegar las chicas no podían divisar ni la puerta de la emisora de la cantidad de gente que había.

-Permiso, permiso- decía Mina tratando de acercarse pero le era imposible, parecía una muralla impenetrable.

-No podremos entrar y menos verlos- quedó apenada.

-Ten fe Mina, algo podremos hacer-

-¡Ahí, ahí, ahí están!- gritó con tanta euforia que casi se corta las cuerda vocales.

El programa había finalizado y los tres jóvenes salieron por la puerta chocándose con las fan que no los dejaban moverse.

-¡Seiya!-

-¡Yaten!-

-¡Taiki!-

Junto a ellos salieron varios guardaespaldas que los cubrían de estas mujeres que se abalanzaban de una manera habilidosa, se escabullían entre las piernas, los tomaban de los pies, de los brazos, hasta una jovencita logró acercársele a Yaten pero este velozmente le esquivo el abrazo, lo cual fue percibido por el moreno el cual se aproximó hacia ella para que lo pudiera abrazar si lo deseaba; sin perder tiempo la niña se abalanzó sobre él y le chantó un beso en los labios, a todo esto los guardias la estaban tratando se soltar, parecía estar pegada a este.

Cuando pasaron cerca de Serena y de Mina esta última no tuvo mejor idea que tocarle el trasero a uno de los guardias, ya que era lo más cercano a los chicos que tenia. El mismo se volteó y ahí mismo ella aprovechó para exclamar a los gritos:

-¡Me tocó, ese hombre me toco un seno!- todos quedaron mirando semejante escena ya que ésta no paraba de gritar y de moverse exageradamente, parecía una loca. Si su plan era llamar la atención de los tres hermanos lo había conseguido.

El más próximo al lugar era el peli plateado que se acercó y de un solo grito alejó al guardia.

-Vete, a una mujer no se le falta el respeto- dicho eso y todas las fans incluyéndola quedaron embobadas ante el pequeño de los Kou.

-Gracias, eres mi salvador... ¡mi salvador!- le gritó y arrojó su bufanda, era lo único que tenía a mano, mientras este se marchaba.

Taiki solo observó desde lejos, pero Seiya también se acercó.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó tomando la bufanda del piso y entregándosela-

No terminó de decirle que unos conejitos rosas llamaron su atención.

-Si estoy bien- le respondió pero notó que el joven ya no la miraba a ella.

-Me gusta tu pijama-

-¿Qué?-

-Me agrada tu estilo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Serena… Serena Tsukino- respondió apenada. Quién sabe si por la situación misma del pijama ya que este la había descubierto o porque Seiya Kou le estaba hablando justo en ese momento.

-Y yo soy mina Aino, es un placer- exclamó extendiéndole su mano para que este se la tomara.

-El placer es mío- el joven como todo caballero tomó su dorso y le dio un beso, dejándola embobada ante tal acción.

-También es un placer conocerte Serena Tsukino- y a ella también le dio un suave beso en el dorso de su mano dejándola totalmente sonrojada y como era de esperarse a todas las fans muriéndose de celos.

-Señor Kou nos debemos ir- era uno de los guardias que venía a arrebatarlo al hermano del medio de las dos jovencitas que habían quedado cautivadas con este.

-Está bien, nos vemos chicas, y ya saben, a participar, miren si una de ustedes gana- expresó mientras el grandote lo llevaba casi a las rastras. Se alejo no sin antes guiñarles un ojo de una manera seductora a lo que todas las presentes volvieron a romper en gritos.

-Ay Serena, ¿viste lo que acaba de ocurrir?-

-Si, que le gustan mis conejitos- dijo toda apenada.

Su amiga la miró y se sonrió para luego desatarse como era su costumbre.

 _-¿Así voy bien?- indagó el locutor._

 _-Sí, excelente, sigue-_

-No solo eso Serena, logramos que nos miren, que nos hablen, bueno menos Taiki, pero no importa ya lo conseguiremos… Yaten… y Seiya…-exclamaba mientras giraba en círculos de la alegría.

-Si-exhaló tan suavemente y con una expresión…-

 _-Con una expresión… ¿que quien no la conociera diría que parecía una pequeña enamorada?- volvió a interrumpirlo._

 _-Me parecía que estabas muy callada_

De pronto las puertas del estudio se abrieron nuevamente y salió un hombre, se notaba que era un empleado del lugar por el uniforme.

-Chicas presten atención aquí dejare la urna para que dejen sus nombres y números telefónicos, por favor anótense en un papel y colóquenlos aquí- el empleado comenzó a repartir trozos de papel blanco, pero obviamente las jovencitas se le abalanzaron, así que antes de quedar atrapado bajo un tumulto de niñitas el hombre arrojó el manojo de papeles al aire y velozmente se metió detrás de la puerta del local. El mismo tenía una especie de ventanilla…-

 _-¿Como la de las farmacias?-_

 _-Si vida, como de las farmacias de esas para entregas y demás-_

Así que decidió dejar la urna sobre una mesita que estaba ahí mismo colocándole el orificio de la misma justo en la ventanilla, cosa que se pueda participar sin problemas; y así también resguardar su vida, pensaba el empleado entre risas mientras observaba semejante escena.

Parecía que nevaba papel, todas comenzaron a desesperarse, comenzaron a pelearse por los mismos que caían y por culpa del viento además se volaban a quien sabe dónde y algunas los corrían desesperadas. Pero no todas tenían papel y lápiz así que comenzaron a escribir en cualquier cosa y con cualquier cosa.

-¡Mina nos lincharan por un trozo de papel!-

-No te preocupes Serena, yo ya tengo todo listo- expresó sacando de su cartera dos papeles uno con el nombre de cada una.

-Piensas en todo-

-Claro que si-le respondió acercándose hacia donde el hombre que poseía la urna.

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Si ya los colocas quedaremos en el fondo-

-Tienes razón, esperemos-

Mientras las demás chicas se desesperaban por escribir aquellos papeles y colocarlos en la caja las dos amigas se fueron al café que se encontraba enfrente a esperar. Solicitaron dos chocolatadas con dos porciones de torta de chocolate bien enormes y se pusieron a charlar de todo un poco.

-¿Y tú que les pedirías Sere?-

-¿Pedir?-

-Sí que a donde te gustaría que te llevara, que harían… solo imagínatelo… toda una noche para ti solita….-

-Mina se te chorrea el chocolate, a no espera, es saliva-Y ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Los minutos pasaron y las chicas seguían divirtiéndose pero no notaron que la hora de cierre de la radio estaba llegando a su fin y que un hombre, otro no era el mismo de hace un rato, se encontraba parado cerca de la urna como indicando que ya era tiempo.

De pronto ven a una jovencita corriendo y gritando como loca. La misma se había demorado por alcanzar el papel que se había alejado volando, hasta que lo alcanzó.

-¡No cierren por favor!- exclamó agitada y al llegar sacó un lápiz labial y con él escribió sus datos-¡Tome!- y su rostro de felicidad, de cansancio pero de felicidad al fin se le notaba a lo lejos.

-¡La urna!- se dijeron a unísono mientras corrían hacia la puerta.

-¡Señoritas la cuenta!-

-¡Tome!- le gritó Mina arrojándole el dinero- Disculpe es que sino no llegamos-

Mientras corrieron vieron como esa joven llegó justo antes que cierre y ellas no alcanzarían.

-¡No!-

-¡Espere!-

Pero el hombre no les hizo caso y les cerró la ventanilla justo en la cara.

-¿No ve lo que nos esta haciendo? ¡Nos está matando!- exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho para luego caer al piso.

-¡Mina!-su amiga se arrodilló para socorrerla- ¡Por favor sufre del corazón, no la deje así!-

El hombre no sabía qué hacer si creerles o no, podía ser una artimaña o también podía ser que la pequeña sufra realmente del corazón y que un disgusto como ese le pudiera provocar algo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces el empleado abrió la puerta y se acercó hacia ellas.

-¿Estás bien? Llamaré a la ambulancia-

-¡Si por favor y rápido!-le ordenó la chica de odangos.

-¿Se fue?- preguntó la rubia del gran listón en la cabeza entreabriendo solo un ojo.

-Si- contestó mientras se adentró velozmente al lugar.

-Corre Sere corre- y esta apresuradamente colocó los dos nombres dentro de la caja.

Al regresar el empleado notó que la jovencita ya se encontraba mejor. ¿Cómo lo supo? Simple, porque las vio alejarse corriendo y a las carcajadas.

-Es la última vez que caigo en las tretas de estas niñitas- se dijo para si mismo dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-¿Cómo estuvo?-

-¡Genial!- le exclamó la chica de los odangos.

…..

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los chicos, estos se encontraban debatiendo que harían y que no aceptarían. Estaban muy ansiosos por las cosas que podrían llegarles a pedir sus fans.

-¿Y si quieren que estemos con ellas en la cena familiar?-

-Y es navidad obviamente estarán con sus familias-

-¿Y si no? Si nos hacen ir a algún lugar así aniñado o…-

-¿O si te llevan a algún lugar para acosarte?-

-¡Cállate!-

-No lo asustes al pobre de Yaten-

-No me asusto solo que no deseo tener que aguantar tonterías de niñitas-

-Fue tu idea hermanito, recuérdalo-

-Si fue tuya-

-¡Cállense los dos!- y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

-Dale no te enojes, vamos que nos esperan para el sorteo, debemos estar presentes-

….

El momento del sorteo había llegado, habían decidió realizarlo en vivo y directo.

 _-Gracias a internet se puede casi todo-_

 _-Pero sin público para evitar inconvenientes, Uds ya saben a qué me refiero-_

 _-Ay claro que entienden-_

Así mismo estaban todas las fans acampando fuera del canal esperando las noticias.

-Muy bien ahora debemos saber quién será la afortunada que pase navidad con su ídolo ¿quién quiere hacer el honor?-

-Que sea el pequeño el que vaya ya que fue si idea-

Este entre dientes dijo algo casi imperceptible y se acercó hacia la urna, revolvió unos instantes y tomó un trozo de papel para luego entregárselo al conductor.

-La ganadora es…-

-Espera, saca otro por si no atiende, uno de suplente-

\- Bien, saca otro, pero antes dinos sin decir el nombre de la jovencita a quien de los tres hermanos ella solicitó-

-A Seiya- expresó el pequeño de los Kou- Que saque él ahora, yo ya saqué-

-Bueno- dijo todo vivaracho y arremangándose la camisa introdujo su brazo, al retirarlo sacó un papel y una extraña sensación lo invadió, al abrirlo para ver el nombre de la ganadora suplente y nuevamente su nombre en él su rostro denotó una gran sonrisa.

-No lo digas aún-

-Ok-

-Llamaremos primero a la ganadora oficial que se llama….-

Tomaron el teléfono y marcaron, el mismo sonó y sonó y nada.

La rubia de odangos estaba junto a su mejor amiga esperando el sorteo cuando escucharon el nombre de la primer ganadora.

-¡Esa tipa! No, no puede ser, no se lo merece y a Seiya lo pidió, no puede ser… yo pedí al hermoso de Yaren, ¿no que es hermoso?-

-Si Mina lo es… espera-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo no escribí mi papel a quien me pusiste, yo pensé que era con los tres-

-¿Los tres? Ay ambiciosa-

-¡Mina!- Y se largaron en risas.

-Parece que esta vez no tuvo suerte, ¡te perdiste la noche con Seiya querida! Vamos con la suplente que si ésta tampoco atiende sacaremos mas- el rostro de Yaten ya denotaba cansancio.

-¡Vamos todavía! ¡Tenemos otra chance!-

-Digamos su nombre- dijo el hermano mayor.

-Si-

-El nombre de la segunda afortunada es … ¡Serena Tsukino!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Me muero muerta! ¡Serena!- y juntas comenzaron a saltar sobre la cama.

-¿Y a que hermanito Kou eligió?-

-A mí- expresó triunfal.

-Guau esto es mucha casualidad-

A todo esto Taiki solo se reía, pero Yaten no podía denotar más su cara de desagrado.

El teléfono sonó y la rubia casi se cae del borde la cama.

-¡Serena!- y comenzó a gritar eufórica.

-¿Yo?- su cara de incredulidad lo decía todo.

-¡Atiende!-

-¿Si?-

-¿La señorita Serena Tsukino?-

-Si ella habla…-

-¡Yaten mi héroe!- se escuchó de fondo- Dame el teléfono- y le arrebató el aparato.

-Señorita ud ha ganado una noche con Seiya Kou, ¿que tiene para decir?-

-Ella dice que está muy agradecida y yo también, Yaten te amo, sos mi héroe…-

-Dame el teléfono-

-No déjame agradecerles-

-Dámelo- ambas jovencitas subidas a la cama forcejeaban para ver quien seguía hablando por el celular.

-Emm…-el locutor no sabía cómo salir de aquella situación así que improvisó rápidamente-…Muy bien mientras las dejamos en la línea de espera nuestros programadores hablaran con las chicas o mejor dicho con la afortunada, si es que su amiga se lo permite- risas- y programaran el encuentro, ¿qué te parece Don Juan?-

-Estoy muy feliz, solo queremos la felicidad de nuestras fans-

-Muchas gracias chicos por todo y luego queremos saber en qué termina esto, ¿eh?-

….

Unas horas después

-Si te pones tanto perfume le provocaras alergia-sus hermanos comentaron riéndose por el exagerado arreglo que el moreno se estaba haciendo.

-Quiero quedar bien y que todo salga perfecto-

-¿Por qué si es una fans más?-

-No es una más-

El peli plateado lo miró intrigado, para el todas las fans eran iguales, todas unas chiquillas y ahora se le había sumado una nueva acosadora, o por lo menos era como él lo veía.

-Tiene razón Seiya Yaten, cada fan es importante, les debemos todo-

-Bueno pero ten cuidado, que los paparazzi están por doquier, contrólate-

-¿Yo? Si soy un angelito-

-Dale, vete que llegaras tarde a tu cita angelito- y siguió riéndose mientras se marchaba hacia la cocina, el menor de los hermanos lo persiguió e intrigado le preguntó:

-¿Por qué la risa malvada? ¿Hay algo que no vi?-

-¿No viste el escándalo que hizo su amiguita en la puerta del local y luego por el teléfono? De seguro esa niña es igual-

-No me hagas recordarlo, que ahora deberé tener más cuidado, siento que me daré media vuelta y esa niña me estará observando detrás de un árbol, asechándome-

-¡No exageres!- y se largó a las carcajadas.

-Estos dos están locos- se dijo para si dirigiéndose al auto.

En la carretera solo podía pensar en una cosa…en esos conejitos.

-¿Pero porque me pongo tan nervioso? Si es como dijo Yaten, es una fan mas…- se trató de justificar pero estaba sudando de los nervios de una manera que desde hace mucho tiempo no le sucedía.

Al llegar al sitio acordado, estacionó, apagó el motor y antes de bajar se miró por el espejo retrovisor para acomodarse el cabello.

-Por dios como me sudan las manos, calma, ten calma; es solo unas horas, la llevaras de seguro a algún restaurante costoso o a alguna de esas cosas de niñas como dice Yaten y listo ya pasara todo muy rápido…-

Caminando hacia el pórtico se cuestionó:

-¿Y si es como dijo el enano? ¿Si se quiere aprovechar de la situación y luego los paparazzi lo usarán?- se cuestionaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras tocaba el timbre.

-Ringgggg-

-¡Ya va!- se escuchó desde el primer piso- Ya bajo-

Al cabo de pocos segundos se escuchó unos golpes. Había sido la misma Serena que por bajar rápido e ir salteando los escalones se resbaló y si que bajo velozmente, olvidándose como de 4 escalones de un solo tirón.

Al abrir la puerta el joven vio a esta sobándose la espalda baja.

-¿Estás bien? Escuche ruidos-

-No paso nada, fue de seguro la gata- se excusó y aprovechó que justo en ese momento su gata Luna pasaba cerca de ellos; esta los miró como quien dice "yo no hice nada" y se dio media vuelta.

-Que linda gatita, ¿estás lista? ¿O prefieres que nos quedemos aquí con tu familia?-

-Estoy sola en casa, mis padres salieron de viaje-

-¿Y no fuiste con ellos?-

-No, debo trabajar, soy ayudante de cocina en el restaurante de Lita, el que queda en la esquina donde esta Nicanor y la tienda Las azucenas, también soy moza- le explicaba totalmente orgullosa.

-Nunca he ido allí-

-Deberías es muy bonito y la comida es excelente, yo no cocino solo la sirvo- dijo entre risas.

-Muy bien- respondió sonriéndole- ¿Entonces ibas a pasar navidad sola en casa?-

-Claro que no, iría a lo de mis amigas, ya conoces a una, a Mina-

-Sí, si claro ya tengo el placer-y se sonrió- ¿Iremos con ellas?-

-No, me dijeron rotundamente que no aparezca por allá que salgamos solos, aunque no sé porque si ellas también son fans tuyas, digo de uds-

-No hay problema-

-Bueno ¿vamos?-

-¿A dónde deseas ir?-

-¿Sabes patinar?-

-Algo-

-Muy bien, sino yo te enseñare-

-¿Tu a mi?-

-Pues claro, ¿no es mi día? ¿Y qué puedo pedirte cualquier cosa?-

-Es verdad su majestad, pídame lo que quiera-

-Yo deseo que vayamos a patinar-

-Trato hecho, vamos- y la acompañó hasta el auto.

-¿No tendrás frio? Mira que esta helando y nieva de a ratos-

-Estoy bien- respondió llevaba una campera de esas infladas super acolchonaditas y las mismas botas de corderito que uso hace unas horas.

Le abrió la puerta del auto como todo caballero-

-Muy amable-

-Por favor- le respondió dando la vuelta y yendo hacia su asiento. Al abrocharse el cinturón le vio las piernas, mejor dicho lo que llevaba puesto sobre ellas.

-No traes a los conejitos-expresó a modo de decepción.

-No esta vez no, pero ya verás- le respondió alegremente a lo que este imitó el gesto.

-Ponte el cinturón-

-Ok, listo-

El viaje hasta el lugar no duró mucho ni tan poco, quedaba a algunos kilómetros de allí. En el transcurso del tiempo hablaron de todo un poco, de cómo era la vida de un cantante que les gustaba y que no; él le pregunto cómo era la vida de una ayudante de cocina y moza a lo que ella divertidamente respondió:

-Me encanta, aunque a veces rompo cosas, Lita me tiene mucha paciencia y además, lo mejor de todo, es que puedo comer todo lo que yo quiera…-

-O sea que si un día voy y a mi plato de papas fritas le faltan algunas ya sé que fuiste tú-

Y ambos se rieron ante el comentario.

-Llegamos-

-¡Sí! ¡Ay! No sale- exclamó tratando de soltarse del cinturón de seguridad.

-A veces hace eso, disculpa-

-¿Así tienes atrapadas a las chicas?-

-No claro que no, no soy un don Juan como todos creen- se excusó mientras trataba de quitárselo hasta que se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella que podía sentir si respiración entrecortada.

-Listo- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias- respondió ella que se había puesto totalmente colorada y salió casi como despavorida del asiento.

El también bajo del vehículo asustado.

-¿Estás bien? Te iba a abrir la puerta-

-Claro que si es que debemos apurarnos a estas horas ya debe estar lleno…- dijo engañándose como casi todas las noches mientras se dirigía hacia la boletería del lugar- además no tienes porque ser tan amable, se tu mismo- volteó hacia el- no debes demostrarme nada- y le entregó una gran sonrisa a lo que el quedó cautivado.

-¿Que tiene esta niña?- se dijo para sí mismo mientras la seguía detrás.

-Hola Señora Marcia-

-Hola Sere, ¿practicarás como siempre?- le preguntó la empleada. Era una mujer mayor y a su edad no siempre podía abrir al lugar, muchas veces la dejaba encargada a Serena, por ese motivo siempre tenía su lugar reservado.

-Si hoy traje a alguien-

-Me pareceré muy bien mi niña- ahí están tus cosas- le indico un rincón en donde se encontraban sus patines-Y tu amigo me parece que debe ser del 43…-

-44 señora- dijo acercándose hacia el mostrador.

-Toma jovencito estos te quedaran-

-Muchas gracias- dijeron a unísono.

-Me agrada este lugar, no lo conocía…- exclamó mientras observaba a su alrededor, parecía ser un muy bien sitio pero le sorprendió la poca gente que ahí se encontraba.

-Es que Marcia ya es grande y no tiene los medios para darle publicidad, además no siempre se encuentra bien y no puede abrir el lugar todos los días, yo le ayudo pero la gente casi ni viene-

-No te preocupes- le dijo levantándole el mentón- algo de seguro se podrá hacer- le indicó tratando de devolverle aquella sonrisa que le estaba gustando mucho recibir.

-Tienes razón, vamos- dijo terminando de atarse los patines y parándose sobre el hielo.

-Voy- respondió al querer pararse no tenía mucho equilibrio.

-¿De seguro que sabes patinar?- le preguntó mientras realizaba unas piruetas.

A todo esto él la observaba atentamente, no se perdía ni un solo movimiento, y sus patines le daban gracia, llevaba pegados como stickers de conejitos por todos ellos.

-Ya hace muchos años que no lo práctico pero si lo hacía de pequeño-

-Ven que te ayudo- y se acercó hacia este, lo tomó de ambas manos y lentamente lo hizo dar pequeños pasos sobre el hielo.

-Vamos, vas muy bien- lo alentaba en cada uno de aquellos pasos, por más que eran lentos y temerosos de a poco se fue soltando hasta q ella lo sostuvo solo de una mano.

-¡No me sueltes!- le imploro éste.

Ella solo le sonrió.

-No te soltare- y siguieron patinando lento pero a pasos firmes por toda la pista de hielo.

-¿Estás listo?-

-No, aun no-

-Vamos, debes aprender-

-Pero despacio y quédate cerca por favor-

Ella lo observó como quien mira a un niño tiernamente. El al percatarse de esto se ruborizó completamente y entre los nervios y el no recordar como patinar se resbaló y fue directo al suelo, no sin antes caer sobre ella que en el intento de sostenerlo cayó junto con él. Ambos, aunque adoloridos por el golpe, solo se miraron el uno al otro, como quien no quiere apartarse de algo que lo ha atrapado por completo.

-Perdóname, ¿estás bien?- se avergonzó aun más el moreno.

-Si claro que si, vamos que te ayudo a levantarte- le sujetó nuevamente de la mano y le entregó esa sonrisa, a la cual parecía que se estaba acostumbrando o mejor dicho, la estaba esperando.

-Está bien- respondió encendido, lentamente se reincorporaron y pusieron de pie.

-¿Tienes calor? Estas rojo, vamos siéntate- juntos se dirigieron hacia una banca a pocos metros de la pista.

El pelinegro no podía respirar, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil.

 _\- Eso son mariposas en el estomago…o quizás era hambre, quien sabe-_

 _-¿Qué haces?-_

 _\- Me encanta ser malvada y meterme en tu historia- expresó con una risita malévola._

 _-Bueno, bueno sigamos, ¿en que me quede? A si…-_

Entre tambaleos lograron acercarse al asiento.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Solo un poco avergonzado-

-¿Por qué?-

-De parecer débil ante ti-

-¿Débil? Te dije que no debes demostrarme nada-

-Si, mírame no se patinar, la última vez que lo intente tenia que se yo unos 5 años quizás-

-Seiya-Ella largó una risita.

-No te rías- le dijo sonriendo.

-No me rio de mala sino que me da ternura-

-¿Te doy termina?-

-Si-

-¿Como un perrito?-

-No, eso no- le dijo entre risas.

-¿Como que entonces?- indagó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Como un chico que teme mostraste como realmente es-

-¿Si?-

-Dime la verdad, ¿qué esperabas que hiciéramos hoy?-

-Eh…-

-La verdad-

-¿La verdad? Bueno que estarías con tu familia y pasaríamos ahí, o que me llevarías a presumir algún sitio costoso o me pedirías algo extravagante…

-Yo no soy así-

-Ya me di cuenta-

-Me alegro- le sonrió y esa sonrisa era ciertamente lo que él estaba buscando hace tiempo, algo real, sincero, sin apariencias…- vamos a que te devuelvan las zapatillas, ya es mucho patín por hoy-

Cada vez que ella sonreía a él se le iluminaban los ojitos de una manera que hasta el mismo se estaba asustando.

Nuevamente emprendieron marcha hacia el mostrador, ella paso el barandal y fue en busca de los zapatos de ambos.

-Toma-

-Gracias-

-Lástima que aquí no hay nada para comer, ya tengo hambre…-

-Yo también-

-Pero si hay para preparar chocolate con malvavisco, ¿quieres?-

-Me encantaría, ¿los haces tú?-

-Claro- exclamó y se poso detrás del mostrador. Había una máquina expendedora, un poco vieja pero aun funcionaba, tenia para café, chocolate o leche.

-¿O prefieres otra cosa?-

-No, no está bien, lo que tú prefieras, además amo los malvaviscos-

-Espera veré si hay- dijo agachándose revisando una mesada que estaba ahí debajo- aquí están, sabía que ayer deje una bolsa-

-¿Vienes todos los días?-

-Casi, como veras Marcia ya se fue a dormir-

-¿En navidad?-

-Si, vive sola y creo que no le agradan mucho las festividades-Toma- dijo entregándole una taza-¿le pones tu el malvavisco?-

-Si, si por favor- solicitó como un crio sintiéndose tan feliz.

-Ven, allá hay unas hamacas podemos ver los juegos artificiales desde allí- a pocos metros había un sector que parecía ser de juegos.

-Está casi todo congelado-

-Te dije que no viene mucha gente-

-Me quedare pegado a la silla-

-¡Pero no!- y largó una carcajada-me haces reír con tus ocurrencias-

-Y tu con las tuyas- respondió dándole un sorbo a su chocolate.

Mientras ambos degustaban de su bebida caliente hablaron de cosas de chicos, de travesuras de cuando ellos eran niños…

-…si y me caí y me rompí este diente-

-¿En serio? No se nota-

-Porque está arreglado- exclamó como remarcando lo obvio- y bueno y luego…-

-…yo nunca lo hice-

-¿Qué? ¿Romperte un diente?-

-También- le respondió entre risas- hablo de tirarme de esa manera de la hamaca-

-¿Nunca lo hiciste?-

-No, nunca-

-Suelta la taza-

-No la termine-

-Yo sí, así que termínala porque necesitas de las manos-

Seiya dio un último y largo sorbo a lo que le quedaba y la dejo sobre el suelo a un costado al igual que ella.

-Muy bien, ahora elije, de parado o de sentado-

-¿Que me estas proponiendo? "¿Que pretende ud de mi?"- exclamó cubriéndose el pecho como si tuviera senos.

A lo que ambos largaron las carcajadas.

-Bueno elijo yo entonces, de parados-

-Ay-

-¡Seiya!-

-Bueno bueno, pero no te aproveches-

Ambos parados sobre la madera comenzaron a hamacarse, de adelante hacia atrás hasta ir agarrando velocidad.

-Cuando yo te diga te sueltas-

-¿Qué?¡No! ¡Perderé un diente!-

-Que no, va, a las 1…-

-No mi imagen, debo salir bien-

-A las 2…-

-Mis fans-

-Y a las… 3!- gritó y ambos se soltaron.

Seiya se sintió nuevamente un niño como en su infancia cuando jugaba a ser un superhéroe, sentía que volaba hasta que cayeron al piso, menos mal que este estaba bastante cubierto de nieve, lo que amortiguo mucho la caída.

Ambos descostillados de la risa no podían más. Tumbados en la fría nieve hicieron angelitos.

-¡Mira!- exclamó Serena señalándole el cielo, eran ya las 12, y la navidad había llegado- ¡que hermosos fuegos artificiales!-

-Son hermosos-

-Si-

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-

-Por este regalo-

-Yo no te di nada, al contrario, tu a mi-

-Si, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era sentirme así, tan… -

-¿Tan como un niño?-

-Tan vivo- se recostó sobre su costado y la miro fijamente-Gracias por hacerme sentir especial-

-¿Yo?-

-Si tu, con tu sonrisa, tu alocada manera de ser, me gustas Serena Tsukino- y se le fue aproximando cada vez mas y mas hasta que sus labios por fin se rozaron y se dieron un suave pero tan tierno beso que derretiría a toda la nieve del lugar.

-Ok ok, vamos despacio que es nuestra primera cita- acoto el peli largo al soltarse.

-¿Es nuestra primera cita?-

-Si la primera de muchísimas más, si tú lo deseas-

-Y la miro tan tiernamente que no le podrías decir que no a esa mirada, esos ojos celestes brillaban de una manera majestuosa, brillaban de felicidad-

 _-Apareció la romántica-_

 _-Claro que si- le respondió sonriéndole._

-A mí también me gustas Seiya Kou, y tu alocada forma de ser- le respondió tomándolo de la barbilla con ambas manos para luego besarlo bajo el brillo de las estrellas y de los juegos artificiales…

 _-Y así termina nuestra historia de hoy, con el comienzo de algo que podríamos llamar amor… ¿Molly qué te pareció?-_

 _-Me encantó, aprendiste a contar historias de amor Kevin-_

 _-Tengo a la mejor maestra a mi lado- ella lo miro dulcemente, se levantó de su asiento y dirigió hacia el interruptor de la luz._

 _-¿Apagamos todo y nos vamos?-_

 _-Si- le respondió, para luego tomarla de la mano y marcharse juntos de aquel lugar._

…

Fin.

…..


End file.
